The Birth of a Princess
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: You thought that Prince Ben from Descendants was the one and only child of King Adam and Queen Belle, right? Well, you're wrong. Read on and find out about the unknown first born child of Adam and Belle. Please make way and welcome the daughter of Beauty and the Beast! (I only own my OC. Otherwise, enjoy this one-shot on my favorite Disney tale of them all, a tale as old as time).


**Hey guys! So, this is just like it said in the summary.**

 **I don't own Beauty and the Beast at all, only the plot and my OC.**

 **So, please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there lived a prince who had everything that he desired. However, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. One winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. But the prince turned her away because of her hideousness. But she revealed herself as a beautiful enchantress and for the prince's ugliness inside him, she cursed him, transforming him into a horrifying beast as well as changing the servants and the castle as well. The only way to break the curse was for the Beast to learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal of the enchanted rose the Enchantress gave him. Then, the spell would be broken. If not, then he would stay a Beast forever …_

 _All hope seemed lost …_

 _Until the day he met Belle._

 _It was fate that allowed them to meet. Through arguments, bonding and learning to look past each others' differences, Belle and her Beast overcame so many obstacles and in the end, it was their newfound love for each other that was able to save the Beast's life, transform him back to his human self, break the curse and save the kingdom. And from that moment on, Belle and Prince Adam lived happily ever after …_

 _Of course, that would mean the start of a new beginning._

OOO

It has been one full year since Belle and Adam have lived their happy life together, in and out of the castle. Ever since the curse was broken, everyone has been bustling in getting everything back in shape. Lumiere was still flirting over the lovely looking maid, Cogsworth was making sure every spot of the castle was sparkling clean and letting the near and far royals that the prince has returned after the ten year absence (and yes, they've come up with a plausible excuse for the ten year absence from society and their royal hold on the land), Mrs. Potts was tidying up the kitchen with Chip's help and making sure everyone had at least a spot of tea each day. Everyone else was just happy to be back to being human again.

As for the villagers, all the men part of the mob led by the now deceased Gaston all thought it was just a dream or they wrote themselves off as loonies. But, everyone else went on with their daily lives.

Maurice and Philippe went to live in the castle with Belle because it wouldn't be the same without her in their lives. That and Adam insisted they come and stayed. Of course, Adam and Maurice made amends after the prince apologized for his cruel behavior from before as the Beast but Maurice, being the kind and just man that he was, forgave him instantly.

And for Belle and Adam … well, let's just say that they couldn't have been more happier. After all, the day Adam proposed to Belle in the castle's tended gardens at sunset made Belle smile and tear up in utter joy. But the day of the royal wedding topped it off. Everyone from near and far joined them on their special day. Belle, all dressed up in her mother's wedding dress (one that Mrs. Potts and the ladies helped trimmed and dusted to make it even more precious) and Adam in a fine tailored suit, they both looked like a classic prince and princess. From saying "I do" to their shared kiss, rose petals rained down on them as their loud cheers from their friends, family and close ones made the moment even more special. Their honeymoon spent traveling to the heart of Paris; the city of love, meant seeing the sights, enjoying the delicacies, and dancing under a starry, moonlight night was more magical than the enchanted rose.

However, both the royals never thought the time would come when a warm bundle of joy would come into their lives so soon … until now.

OOO

Cogsworth and Lumiere watched as Adam paced back and forth nervously as they waited for many long hours. The morning Belle felt the painful tug in her belly, she knew it at that moment. It was time.

Mrs. Potts and the castle nurse were in Belle and Adam's shared bedroom right now, helping the princess deliver the baby. Maurice was helping them by coaxing Belle through it since he did help deliver her when she was born. The moment Belle was born, Maurice and his beloved wife have never seen such a precious bundle of joy until they saw Belle. And now, it was her turn to bless her child.

Adam was the one sweating, muttering to himself and clasping his hands tightly behind his back. Unfortunately, he wasn't trained in Fathering 101. As a young prince, tending to his royal obligations always came first. Of course, his late mother; the Queen, taught him all about "the birds and the bees" but never had he thought that that moment would ever been spent with anyone! Until he met Belle, that is. Now, his wife was delivering their first born child and heir to the throne and he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to look after and care for not just one loved one – but two! How could he do that if he was nervous?

Just then, he felt a hand touch his shoulder gently. Adam jumped up in surprise, stopped pacing and turned around to face Lumiere. The middle aged charming and good friend of his warmly smiled at his master. "Do not worry so much, Master. You can do this. We all have know you can do this."

"Of course! We have full confidence!" Cogsworth pitched in, walking up to Adam's other side and nodded, smiling just the same.

"You – you really think so?" Both nodded. "But … it's just …. what if I'm not ready? What if I'm not a good enough father for my child? What if I can't be a good enough husband for Belle?" Lumiere and Cogsworth both knew what the problem was. Ever since the spell was broken, Adam always had hidden fears. The spell coming back. It never being broken. Him staying a beast forever. Losing Belle to that brute Gaston if he failed in saving her. And now, those fear were starting to come creeping back in.

"Nonsense! Master, you have proven many times in the past that you have always been strong enough and caring enough to be there for Belle, even when the times got tough." Lumiere said boldly and seriously. "And whose to say that you can't do it? Because Master, you can do this! You've always have. You just got to believe in yourself. Like we believe in you … like Belle believes in you." Lumiere ended with true passion.

Adam's eyes lite up with a newly found strength. They were right. Adam was a strong prince through and through. Through the spell, through saving his lovely Belle, through beating Gaston and saving his family and home, and through Belle. Belle. She was his strength. She's the reason he always finds a way to get through the day, even when he was the Beast. Belle never lost faith in him, for she could feel it in her heart. If she was brave enough to put up with him and help him make it through his remarkable recovery from Beast to man, then he could make it through this. For her.

"You're right." Then, by fate, the bedroom door opened and Mrs. Potts came out, a warm smile on her worn out face.

"Master … someone would like to see you." Both middle aged men pushed Adam in gently and the prince walked into the room to see the most beautiful sight his eyes ever laid on. There, in his king sized bed, laid Belle in her nightgown with a small form wrapped in a soft cotton white blanket to keep them warm. Sweat beaded her forehead and she looked tired, but Adam thought she looked more beautiful than the day they first met. Belle felt another presence and looked up.

She smiled and said in a hushed voice, "It's a girl." Those words made Adam's heart swell up in utter joy. He quietly walked up to her side and sat down gently next to her. He leaned over to see the sleeping face of his baby daughter. Her short brown hair, creamy skin, rosy cheeks, a cute little button nose, long black eyelashes, small pink lips.

"She's beautiful." Belle whispered happily.

"Just like her mother." Adam whispered back. Belle softly giggled. Both parents turned to face each other and then they shared a sweet kiss. They both looked down to see their child sound asleep, unaware of the rest of their family looking at the cute scene. "I can do this."

"Do what?" Belle asked. Adam looked down and his blue eyes shined with belief.

"I can and will be there for you, both of you. I promise you Belle, no matter what happens, I will always be there to love you, cherish you, protect you and care for you will all my heart, will and soul."

"Those were our wedding vows." Belle reminded him in a matter of fact tone. Adam chuckled and kissed her again.

"I'm serious, though. I promise you, I will not be weak. I will never leave you. I will stay with you, through thick and thin, night and day, life and death … Belle, you were always there for me. And now, I will always be there for you." Adam passionately spoke. Belle's eyes swelled up in tears and Adam brushed them away.

"Oh Adam," Belle sighed before he kissed her again, fully.

Suddenly, a soft yawn made them break their kiss. Both parents looked down and saw, to their surprise, that the baby was waking up. Her eyes opened to reveal big brown eyes. Just like Belle's. She looked up curiously to Belle and then to Adam then back to Belle. She reached her small hand out and Belle grasped it softly, smiling.

"Hello there. I'm your papa." Adam said, smiling down at her.

"And I'm your mama." Belle added before shaking their joined hands slowly. Belle giggled as the baby made gurgling noises similar to giggles of her own. Adam chuckled as the baby used her other hand to swat at him. Adam caught it and rubbed it with his thumb. The baby gaped at them both like a fish, making them laugh softly.

"Now, what should we name her?" Adam asked.

"Hmm … nothing too formal, but certainly not dull and plain. A name that deserves to have new meaning to it, to feel special, to feel loved …" Belle's eyes lite up. "I think I know what we should name her." Belle gazed lovingly down on her baby and whispered it out. "Georgette."

Adam hugged his wife with one arm and kept his other secured around his child. " _Farmer_." He said its meaning.

"If a simple peasant girl can become a princess, then a name such as this one can have much more meaning to it. Creativity. Passion for the arts. Living life to its fullest." Belle explained. Adam understood and then nodded in agreement.

"Then so it is. Georgette." Adam brushed his daughter's cheek lightly. That made her gave him her very first smile. "Ha! Well, what do you know? Her first smile, all in the same day." Belle giggled at the same time Georgette did. "Our daughter is bound for greatness. I believe in it."

"Georgette, our very own rose." Belle said before the royal trio were wrapped in their own family hug before Adam waved everyone else in to welcome the new child to their special family.

And so, Georgette; the first born princess and child of King Adam and Queen Belle, was born. Now that day pretty much topped them all.

* * *

 **So, how was that?**

 **I really hope you enjoyed that guys. I swear, I did all this in one night so hopefully it was good. Also, I'm thinking of doing another Disney story on here. I'll tell you more soon.**

 **But until then, thank you and good night! ;)**


End file.
